1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a whirlpool bathtub having devices for generating water or air jets which are supplied to the tub interior from a plurality of positions on the tub wall and/or the tub floor an individual, drivable device for generating the water and/or air jet is assigned to each one of these positions, which are positioned on the tub wall or the tub floor or are built into the tub wall or the tub floor and which can be charged with drive energy from the outside of the tub. Each position has a nozzle housing with a pump wheel chamber and pump wheel which, in one direction of rotation, aspirates water from the tub interior through aspirating openings in a cover which closes off the nozzle housing towards the tub interior and supplies it from the pump wheel chamber to at least one conduit in the cover which terminates in at least one discharge opening directed into the tub interior.
2. Description of Prior Art
A whirlpool bathtub of this type is known from German Patent DE-PS 38 00 400. Water is delivered to the device in the form of a pump, which is used to aspirate air and in this way results in a water bubble massage.
A whirlpool bathtub is known from DE-OS 37 16 683 where the device provided at each position aspirates water and returns it to the tub interior as a water jet. This whirlpool bathtub is used for water jet massage. The known whirlpool bathtubs with devices provided for each position function in different modes of operation.